Existing computer systems do not permit easy editing of images of objects (e.g.: photo images) within on screen documents such that the properties, characteristics or angle of view of the object can be changed easily and quickly re-displayed within an on screen document or background.
What is desired is a system that instead provides advanced editing features such that an operator can quickly and easily edit the characteristics or angle of view of a particular object displayed on a computer screen. Most preferably, such a system would allow the selected objects to be stored as 3D object data sets and to be edited as such, even when such objects are simply displayed on screen as 2D objects.